campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nezumi Inoue
History Jun Inoue was a recent college-dropout who was beginning to make a name for herself in the film industry when she met Inari. It started out innocently enough. He was under the guise of a screenwriter, and she was just another actress. Before Jun knew it, she was pregnant, Inari had disappeared, and her life was quickly spiraling downhill. She was only twenty, and wasn't ready to handle having a kid. Very few directors would cast her, seeing as how she was pregnant, and she was quickly running out of cash. So when the child was finally born, Jun promptly abandoned him at an orphanage and left to get her life back on track. The first seven years of Nezumi's life were tolerable. No one was willing to adopt him -- not with his personality -- and he didn't really have any friends, but that was okay with him. No one really paid much attention to him, but he had a roof to live under and food to eat, and that was enough for him. Unfortunately, however, the orphanage burned down in a large fire. Nezumi was one of the few survivors. After the tragedy, he lived on the streets, joining a gang of street urchins in order to survive. He often ran errands for the gang -- pickpocketing passerby on the streets, stealing food, etc. Occasionally, he would dress up as a girl, using wigs and dresses that he had stolen. This sometimes earned them a few extra coins. Nezumi had to learn to fight in order to survive, as the rival gangs often got into fights. This caused him to become rather jaded and cynical. When he was sixteen, his life changed. He was pickpocketing an unsuspecting woman, when she suddenly turned around, revealing herself to be Jun, who had become a rather successful actress. Jun, thinking that he looked familiar, struck up a conversation with him, unaware that Nezumi was her son. She only realized it when he revealed his name and told her that he was an orphan. Jun instantly took him in, having regretted putting him put for adoption, and whisked him away to America, where she was filming a movie. While Jun was on set, Nezumi would often wander around town, exploring his new home. One day, he was ambushed in the middle of an otherwise empty road. A van drove up to him and several Japanese teenagers came out, telling him to get in the van. Nezumi resisted, putting up a fight, but was eventually overwhelmed. The teenagers dragged him into the van, confiscating his cell phone, and drove away. Several hours later, they arrived at Camp Izanagi. He was instantly claimed by Inari. The other demigods later apologized for kidnapping him, explaining that they had found him because of his "scent", but Nezumi's still pretty angry about the whole incident. Appearance Having a mix of both feminine and masculine features makes it easier for Nezumi to crossdress, which is one of his weirder hobbies. Most people don't know whether he's male or female, and Nezumi likes it that way. Tousled black hair falls to the nape of his neck, but he tends to dye it a lot, so it's constantly changing colors. His eyes are naturally brown. Standing at a height of 5'7", he's fairly tall, albeit rather skinny. When not crossdressing, he can usually be seen wearing some combination of a t-shirt and jeans. Personality Coming off as rather rude and grating, Nezumi can be extremely arrogant and callous. He isn't kind and gentle underneath his tough exterior, although there are rare moments when he actually seems to care about others. He can have a caring streak at times, though it's very rarely displayed. If you had to summarize his personality into one word, it would be "intense." Absolutely awful at multi-tasking, Nezumi simply cannot handle concentrating on more than one thing at a time. As a result, his mood can change rapidly and unpredictably. He may be extremely passionate about a topic one second and completely indifferent the next. Nezumi simply doesn't understand emotions, doesn't care about understanding them, and considers them useless. He's primarily focused on survival. Ironically, he's rather hotheaded and rushes headlong into situations, fighting on instinct. His motto may very well be "act first, think only when you feel like it." This usually undermines his goal of surviving, though it has gotten him out of one or two tough spots. Nevertheless, he's very street smart. A free spirit, Nezumi hates to be chained down. He often wanders from place to place, never staying anywhere for too long. He has a natural urge to explore, to travel, and a rather keen instinct of fleeing. Although he'll never admit it, Nezumi has a tendency of running away from situations involving emotions that he doesn't know how to deal with. As a result, he may hurt those who form a close bond with him. Powers/Abilities Offensive #Children of Inari are able to control foxes at will and use them to attack temporarily. (Males only) #Children of Inari are able to control rice plants to bind opponents and shoot them with seeds. (Females only) #Children of Inari are able to combine different materials to form a weapon. After some minutes, the weapon will crumble away. Defensive #Children of Inari are able to build a shield to deflect attacks by combining nearby materials. #Children of Inari are able to grow rice plants to grab incoming weapons and projectiles and throw them back. (Females only) #Children of Inari are able to cover themselves in fox skin to strengthen defense for a short period of time. (Males only) Passive #Children of Inari are stronger during harvesting season or when there is success. #Children of Inari are able to raise the rate of having success in something. Supplementary #Children of Inari are able to create a loud howling sound similar to a fox's howl to warn or use as a war cry to enhance fighting spirit of allies. (Males only) #Children of Inari are able to grow a small rice plant maze to lose enemies. They may also put binding rice plants as traps. (Females only) #Children of Inari are able to enhance the function of a weapon by adding new materials in it. Counsellor Only #The counselor is able to turn into male or female and back whenever he/she likes but can only do so when he/she is permitted by Inari him/herself. By switching to male, she is temporarily granted with enhanced strength and speed. Likewise, he is temporarily granted with enhanced speed and dexterity. Relationships nezumi.jpg nezumi2.jpg nezumi3.jpg 1987923_4f4d803fec8d83050f000011.jpg|Crossdressing time! nezumi4.jpg nezumi5.jpg FemNezumi.jpg|Crossdressing again Category:Children of Inari Category:Male Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown Category:Head Counsellors